


一个烟后肉段子

by dieyiliudan



Category: pili - Fandom, 霹雳布袋戏
Genre: pili - Freeform, 古陵逝烟 - Freeform, 宫无后 - Freeform, 烟后, 霹雳布袋戏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieyiliudan/pseuds/dieyiliudan





	一个烟后肉段子

软红十丈内，布满了精致刺绣的纱衣、织锦，镶嵌了宝石的腰带、冠帽散落一地，蓝色的素雅冷郁，红色的温暖艳丽，交织成一片凌乱的衣物。  
丹宫又闹脾气了。  
听了侍从的禀报后，他便在处理完所有事情后匆匆赶到了这里。却见宫无后依然爱理不理地背对着他，于是他决定给他一些教训。  
他迅速地剥掉宫无后的外衣，其中也包括他赠送的银线贴花绣大衣。  
宫无后开始还有点想反抗，和他过了几招败下阵来，虽然古陵逝烟没有讨到便宜，现下微微喘着气，但他喘得更厉害，凌乱的酒红发丝粘在脸上，中衣也散乱着敞开了。  
倒是省得古陵逝烟脱了……  
他叹了一声，倒在床上。

见宫无后不再挣扎，古陵逝烟满意地微微一笑，扯掉宫无后的亵裤，握住他的分身，那玩意儿实在太稚嫩了，相对于他自己的而言。他慢慢搓动着那洁白泛着浅粉的茎身，更深一点泛着桃红的顶端，太光滑而呈现莹润的光泽。  
这就是无后的……  
也算是符合他整个人的风格了吧。  
古陵逝烟微微一笑，捏着这一截柱子，低下头一点一点地吞进嘴里。  
“师、师尊……”  
宫无后吓了一跳，扭动着胯想要摆脱他，却被吞得更深。  
古陵逝烟用力嘬了一口，宫无后浑身一颤轻叹出声，“啊……”  
同时他的手也没闲着，绕到后方两指并行地捣弄着那半开的玉洞。宫无后又是一惊，吓得往后缩了一缩。古陵逝烟不满地按住他，两手钳制住他柔嫩的腿根，放过那根小柱子，又舔弄着开始溢出汁水的菊蕊，舌尖模拟着性器探入了一张一合的小穴。  
不知是否他太过迷恋这具身体的主人了，连粘稠晶莹的液体，融在舌尖也是微甜的。

“无后……”他轻轻唤了一声，应声抬头的美人儿失神地看着他，双眼似凝结了露水，他嫩红色的唇瓣翕动着，微微喘着气。  
古陵逝烟更觉得胀得发疼，他脱下身上仅存的一件月白深衣，扔到一旁，起身覆了上去，他吻上宫无后瑰红的唇，辗转深入，胯下那绷着青筋的狰狞物什也深深捅了进去，搅出似拉扯又似结合的模糊水声。  
一向冷静自制的他也粗喘了一声，他用力吮着宫无后的唇，按着他的秀发，与他深深结合，停顿了一会儿，直到宫无后彻底容纳了他的巨大，才开始慢慢动了起来。  
忽然起了什么诡异的心思，他又将宫无后双手用一根细长鲜红的绸缎缚住，吊在梁上，宫无后的手高举过头，他又是紧张又是羞赧地看着古陵逝烟。  
古陵逝烟低低地笑了一声，捏着他胸前粉嫩的珠子挤弄搓揉。宫无后闭上眼睛，脸上红晕更深一层。  
他凑近，轻轻含在嘴里。宫无后全身都战栗了起来，下身连结之处又开始缓缓律动，随着古陵逝烟一次次顶胯，宫无后的后庭也跟着节奏紧缩。  
那被他撑到极限的粉色穴口不断溢出透明的汁液，湿了他们连接之处的肌肤，连古陵逝烟结实的大腿都变得粘乎乎的。  
“就这么舒服么？”  
古陵逝烟轻轻弹了一下小腹下方宫无后饱满的玉茎，在他耳边压低声音道。  
宫无后呜咽了几声，侧过脸，躲避着古陵逝烟的目光。  
“喜欢我弄你么？”  
听到这话，宫无后更不愿理他了，索性闭上眼睛。古陵逝烟狠狠拧了一下他的乳尖，挺着腰凶猛地抽插，噼啪的水声不绝于耳。  
宫无后直抽气，呼吸都开始急促，只好道：“喜欢……停……不要了……”

古陵逝烟满意地将缚着他手腕的绳子解开，将他放倒在床上，旋即又插了进去。  
他摩挲着他的唇，将他的身子压在一堆红纱里，这样就好像被嫁衣包裹的新嫁娘，只属于他一人的新娘。  
凄艳绝伦。  
宫无后脸上因性事泛起的潮红，在他看来就像待嫁新娘的娇羞一般，虽然他知道这些都是妄想。但至少在现在，此刻，宫无后是属于他的。  
“无后，让我看着你的脸。”  
宫无后原本是微侧着头的，只刻听话地转头看向他，他大口地喘着气，随着身子的起伏  
在烛光下折射出晶莹的光点。  
真美。  
古陵逝烟这么感叹着，双臂箍住了他，紧紧抱着在他体内释放了出来。  
他伏在宫无后的身子上，握住玉茎的手摩挲套弄了几下，宫无后喘息越发急促了，甜腻的鼻音更深更重了，他满脸通红道：  
“师尊，我……我……”  
古陵逝烟搂着打着颤的宫无后，抚着他的长发，下身凶狠地顶弄着，毫不似他语气中的温柔缠绵，“尽管去吧。”  
一声绵长动听的呻吟拔到最高又戛然而止，本就达到极限的分身吐出一股股蜜液。古陵逝烟擦去宫无后眼角的泪花，见他在啜泣，低头吻了吻他柔软的脸颊，宫无后抵着古陵逝烟的胸口，抬头看去，师尊的眼睛深得像一口井，像会把人吸进去似的，他不敢再看，闭上了双眼。

古陵逝烟注视着被红纱映出满身喜色的宫无后，打横抱起他，走向软红十丈隔间的浴室。许是情事过后失了力气，宫无后软绵绵地靠着古陵逝烟胸口，任由他动作。  
古陵逝烟弯腰将宫无后放到浴池里。手一挥，四周红色纱幔便缓缓落下，遮住了这一方天地。  
雾气袅袅，他坐在盛满水的玉砌莲花池内，膝盖上坐着他心心念念的小丹宫。  
“我还是去对面吧……”  
多亏了古陵逝烟修了这么大的浴池。  
宫无后暗自想着，便起身退了一步。还没来得及迈出第二步，便被古陵逝烟拉了回来，狠狠跌在他的怀中。  
“你是嫌为师这儿挤？还是热？”  
你还知道你是我师父啊。  
宫无后在心里翻了个白眼。嘴上却道：“都不是……”  
“是吗？可是为师热得很，”古陵逝烟含着笑意的声音在耳边响起，“如果你再乱动的话。”  
宫无后终于老实了。他乖乖地倚着古陵逝烟，片刻后，困意袭来，便渐渐睡了过去。  
古陵逝烟抱着他，有意无意地抚摸着宫无后细腻雪白的胳膊，眼光又移向浅浅凹陷的锁骨，他探过头去，轻轻吻了一下，宫无后的睫毛如蝶翼般轻颤了数下。  
这样的体格，对于习武之人来说未免过于纤细……  
但是转念一想，无后的特殊之处正在于此吧。  
他倾注毕生心血打造出的艺术品，亦是他最爱的人。  
他看着熟睡的宫无后，亲了亲他的额头，一同睡了过去。


End file.
